Earth-TRN674
Timeline Prior to the 7/15 incident *In 1952, Andreas von Strucker and Andrea von Strucker were hiding out in London after orchestrating a number of terrorist attacks. While writing a letter confirming that he and his sister were safe, Andreas received a mysterious call before informing Andrea that their location was discovered by the authorities. Holding hands, Andreas and Andrea combined their powers to create a destructive energy blast against their pursuers. *On May 21st, 1962, there was another terrorist attack in Rio de Janeiro perpetrated by Andreas and Andrea Von Strucker. **At some point, the Von Struckers were working for the Hellfire Club. *In 2006, Trask Industries was shut down but it was secretly re-opened sometime later. 7/15/2013 incident and Aftermath *On July 15th, 2013, in Dallas, Texas, a peaceful mutant rights protest march at City Hall turned into a disaster in which thousands of people (mutants and humans) died including Grace Turner. *Thunderbird / John Proudstar and his fellow military veteran friend were raising funds in Phoenix for the victims of the 7/15 Disaster when anti-mutant thugs threw a pipe bomb at them, John was barely able to hurl the bomb outside of harm's way before it exploded. *The X-Men founded the Mutant Underground and appointed Thunderbird to be the leader of the Atlanta cell, they also sent Evangeline Whedon to a mental hospital where Polaris / Lorna Dane was hospitalized to convince her to join the mutant underground. *The X-Men along with the Brotherhood disappeared under unknown circumstances. Shorty afterwards, anti-mutant laws were enacted. *The National Guard stormed a mutant orphanage in Atlanta. One of the kids lost control of his powers, and destroyed the whole area, including a bank. That incident triggered "The Oakwood Riots". After the bank building was abandoned, the Atlanta cell of the Mutant Underground moved into it and turned it into their headquarters. *Dr. Roderick Campbell had to watch his brother die slowly of cystic fibrosis, that experience caused him to dedicate himself to protecting humankind from dangerous genetic mutations. He became an anti-mutant activist giving lectures about the concept of evolution and how the humans would only defeat the mutants by staying united. *Eclipse / Marcos Diaz joined the Mutant Underground, where he and Polaris went on to form a relationship. *Lauren Strucker and her family were almost killed in a car accident, however, Lauren was able to prevent the accident by triggering her mutant abilities. *Thunderbird, Pulse, Eclipse and Sage were on a mutant rescue mission at a mutant relocation center. While they managed to escape, Pulse was shot and captured after he stayed behind to disable the facility's gun turret. He was presumed dead for two years. *Trask Industries started the Hounds program, Pulse was one of the first mutants to be turned into a hound. *Blink was on a date when she and her date were approached by a group of Purifiers as they exited the movie theater. The Purifiers spray-painted "mutie" on Blink's car and harassed her. Her date did nothing to help her and just told her to run as the Purifiers burned the car. Blink ran and escaped through a portal she opened. *Esme Frost went undercover as a staff member for Senator Montez, under alias "Stacy". She was telepathically warned by her sisters to get out as Sentinel Services had arrived in search for her and others like her. Esme ran outside into to the crowd trying and escaped, while her sisters Sophie Frost and Phoebe Frost were detained. | Residents = Introduced in The Gifted * Blink / Clarice Fong * Eclipse / Marcos Diaz * Thunderbird / John Proudstar * Polaris / Lorna Dane * Andy Strucker * Reed Strucker * Caitlin Strucker * Lauren Strucker * Shatter * Sage * Esme Frost * Sophie Frost * Phoebe Frost * Andreas von Strucker * Andrea von Strucker * Dax Organizations * X-Men * Trask Industries * Mutant Underground * Atlanta Police Department * Sentinel Services * Stepford Cuckoos | Notes = * This reality appears in the Fox series The Gifted, which is described by the producers of it as a different timestream from [[Earth-TRN414|the X-Men film universe]]. }} | Links = * X-Men Movies Wiki }} Category:Defunct Realities